The liquid crystal display panel, with its good spatial utilization, low power consumption and radiation-free and other distinguished features, has gradually become the mainstream in the display device market. For better display quality of the liquid crystal display panel, various liquid crystal display panels with wide view angles have been developed on the market. However, among these wide view angle liquid crystal display panels, a portion of these wide view angle liquid crystal display panels adopts a special design for the electrode, such that the light transmittance is not the same and is a dependent variable of the view angle. Therefore, the brightness displayed by the liquid crystal display panel is not the same when the user is at the frontal view and at the side view of the displayed image such that the color shift and the inadequate color saturation phenomenon of the displayed image will happen.
To improve above-mentioned problems, the prior art divide each sub-pixel into two regions by using the space arrangement, and these regions are configured to have one pixel electrode, respectively. By the adjustment of the voltage value, two types of brightness rendered at the same time from these two regions are different from each other. Therefore, a middle brightness is rendered from these two types of brightness so that when the user is at front view or at side view of the displayed image, the user can see the displayed image with similar brightness. However, because a gap is kept between the two pixel electrodes of each sub-pixel to maintain electrical independency, the liquid crystal molecules at the gap can not be driven, thus forming a dark region. Hence, the pixel structure adopting above-mentioned design can easily cause a low aperture ratio and is not suitable for applying to the high resolution display panel.
To improve above-mentioned problems, a method of adjusting the frame rate has been proposed to cut one original frame time into two frame times under the configuration that a single region (a single pixel electrode) architecture is still applied for the sub-pixels. By the adjustment of voltage value, two displayed images with different brightness are rendered sequentially to human eyes by using different frame times, such that the same effect as the above-mentioned space arrangement method is achieved by the persistence of vision theory. Although this development can improve the problem that the gap affects the aperture ratio, the color shift effect at the side view still needs to be enhanced.
Since the display apparatus is becoming more popular and the desire of people about the displayed image with high resolution and high color saturation, the aperture ratio and the color shift problems of the pixel structure need to be further improved. Hence, how to further improve the color shift at the side view problem under the ideal aperture ratio condition will become a tendency in the future.